


October 4th : Why is punching always the first method of assault?

by alternateevak



Series: 31 days of Teen Wolf *raw scary* [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching Star Wars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Pack, Eskimo Kisses, Eternal Sterek, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Good Theo Raeken, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mentioned Corey, Mentioned Kira Yukimira, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Mason, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Platonic Cuddling, Scisaac - Freeform, Sleepy Kisses, Thiam, falling, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: The pack gets together to watch Star Wars on Stiles' computer. Liam just wants to watch the movie but Theo would rather go to bed - who cares if it's mid-day?





	October 4th : Why is punching always the first method of assault?

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add notes to the last part lmao. If it hasn't caught up to you yet each one shot is in order and on like the day written in the title. I think it's slightly obvious but if you didn't get it thats the idea :) It's also the idea that you can read each one shot seperately as well. Like if you don't ship Scisaac, it's not all Scisaac (even tho i'm trash) and you can disconnect the different one shots from eachother. They make slightly more sense the further into the month we get tho.
> 
> Okay i'm done explaining. 
> 
> Enjoy the Thiam! (and slight Sterek, Scisaac, Lydora? Corydia? (idk))

The pack were all lay in Derek’s living room, all trying to find positions where they could both see and hear the computer placed in front of them all. Derek had disagreed with the buying of a TV and Scott had sighed and grabbed Stiles’ computer from his room, with slight protest, before putting Star Wars on it too satisfy his wants and trying to find a position where’d they all be comfortable, in ear shot and can see it. It was more difficult than you’d think.

Scott was lay on top of Isaac, their hands intertwined. Neither really paying attention to the movie. Their hearts were beating so loudly that Cora threatened to kick both of them out if they didn’t shut the hell up. If it wasn’t difficult enough to hear the ability to hear a heartbeat even if you’re human makes it even more difficult.

Stiles was lay on his stomach, staring at the computer screen. He loved Star Wars – it was one of his favourite movies. Derek was lay on his back beside him, a smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend’s facial expressions change.

Cora and Lydia were sat next to them, in front of the Sofa. They were leaning against cushions with their backs pressed against the sofa. Everyone knew they liked each other, so the fact their thighs were pressed together just meant the pack had more proof. Especially the fact that Lydia had fallen asleep on Cora and Cora wasn’t reacting was proof they wanted to date or were dating to the pack.

Corey and Mason weren’t in the room. They’d left a while back with Malia and Kira because they didn’t want to watch Star Wars again after Liam had made them watch it a million time over. Malia and Kira left because they’d both seen it a million times because of Stiles and were really surprised to find that Stiles hadn’t roped Scott into watching the movie in the long length of their friendship.

Theo then looked down at his boyfriend who was so intently watching the movie that Theo smiled. Liam’s concentrating face really was something. They were both lay on the floor with their hands pressed against their chins. Theo leant down to Liam’s ear.

“You really like this movie?” He whispered and Liam looked at him straight after with daggers in his eyes. Theo looked away.

“Shut up.” Liam said back “I wouldn’t be watching it if I didn’t.” He pointed oyt obviously and went back to staring at the computer screen. Theo looked at the computer screen as well, confusion was wiped across his face. How could anybody like a movie like this? He didn’t even understand it.

“What’s happening?” He whispered to Liam who then turned back to him annoyed again.

“How many times do I have to tell you to shut up before I have to punch you for you to even consider it?” Liam asked and Theo raised his eyebrows.

“Why is punching always the first method of assault?” Theo asked and Liam shrugged turning back to the computer screen.

“It’s your first Method of assault as well” Liam pointed out. Theo leant down on his arms so his chin was pressed against them as they watched the movie.

“That’s because it’s the most effective way to get someone to shut up” He said, matter-of-a-factly. Liam scoffed and rolled onto his back so he was watching the movie backwards and so he could see Theo’s face.

“You just contradicted yourself” He pointed out, raising a hand to run it through his hair. “You asked me why punching was the first method of assault and then explained why” He carried on, now pulling his hand out of Theo’s hair. Theo smiled slightly.

“Of course, I did” He said, “You said I always contradict myself” Theo finished, raising his eyebrows at Liam.

“Yeah well, you’re not very smart” Liam said, with a shrug of the shoulders. He leaned on the back of his arms and sat up to press a chaste kiss against Theo’s lips before lowering himself down and turning onto his stomach. “Now be quiet”

Theo sighed but smiled, Liam’s touch still lingering. He closed his eyes and lay on his back so his head was still next to Liam’s. He drifted off to sleep, bored shitless by the movie but peaceful because he knew Liam was sat next to him.

When the movie finished, Liam turned to look at Theo. His eyes were closed and he was obviously asleep at the way his chest was rising and falling. His hair was tousled from where Liam had been playing with it a little earlier on and he was slightly curled up because of sleep. His clothes were ruffled as well. Liam smiled at the sleeping figure before pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“Hey sleepyhead” Liam said, placing his hand in Theo’s hair and tousling it more to try and wake him up “Wake up the movies over”

“Thank god” He said, sitting up and rubbing his shoulders. The floorboards creaked and all the werewolves turned to look at him.  “That wasn’t me, Scott fell on the floor” He pointed out, standing up. Everyone diverted their gaze to Isaac and Scott. Isaac, who must’ve fallen asleep, dropped Scott, who was definitely asleep, on the floor.

“Sorry?” Isaac laughed and grabbed his hand. He picked him up from the floor and they got back into their position on the sofa.

“All those too do is sleep” Derek said and Liam and Stiles rolled their eyes.

“Yeah well they’re always tired” Liam said, grabbing Theo’s hand as he yawned. “Just like this one”

Theo smiled and let Liam lead him up to bed, smiling.

“Stop smiling, it doesn’t suit you” They heard Stiles shout from downstairs and they laughed a little before settling into bed. It might have been midday but who the hell cares?


End file.
